


What Happened to Percy

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Scar Worship, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Percy was staring, and Percy got caught.





	What Happened to Percy

**Author's Note:**

> AR in that the war is over and our boys survived. Also, Percy is single, and, Tonks who?  
> Written for Snupin Santa Exchange 2008, Andreanna asked for scar worship, romance, voyeurism/outsider's perspective, first time sex, awkward sex, threesome, double penetration, and public sex.   
> Betas: Snegurochka Lee, Persevero

~~~~

Percy was staring.

A flush stained his cheeks as he pulled his eyes away. It wasn't only that he was staring, and that staring was rude; he was staring at Remus Lupin. This wasn't a problem just because Remus was a friend of his parents, or (technically) a co-worker, or even because he was seventeen years older and had been Percy's teacher for a year; it was a problem because staring at Remus Lupin was giving Percy an erection.

Percy remembered the last time that had happened – remembered it in vivid detail, in fact. It had been ten years ago, when he was fourteen. It was on a hot summer's day, and he had been to Diagon Alley with his mum. She had to do some shopping, and he wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts to look for a book called _Wizarding Import Laws Through the Ages: British Edition_. The tome was fascinating reading, though it didn't seem very popular. When they had come home, just in time for tea, his dad was still working on his project of re-roofing the shed. Bill had started out helping, but seemed to have disappeared, and Charlie was Merlin knew where, but Remus Lupin was there. He had stopped by to say hello and been roped into helping – though he said he didn't mind at all – and was now stripped to the waist and covered in sweat and smears of dirt, just like Percy's father. But Percy wasn't staring at his father. 

Remus's torso was crisscrossed with scars: wide scars, fine, white lines of scars, shiny scars, new, raw-looking scars, and one deep scar under his arm that spread across his ribs. His chest and arms had the most scars, and only a smattering of golden-brown hair to obstruct the view, but there were still some on his back. He knew who Remus Lupin was – his parents had told him about the werewolf – but he had never seen him in person before, and he stared. And got an erection.

He had mumbled his way through the introductions, and even managed to shake Remus Lupin's hand while clutching his book in front of his crotch. He had then bolted for his room, frantic to ease the binding and pinching of his trousers. He fell on his back onto the bed and released his aching cock. He just had to touch it, and that felt so good that he had to stroke it.

Percy would always remember the first time he wanked.

But that was _years_ ago, when Percy was hardly more than a child. As a responsible, mature adult, those sorts of things didn't happen to him anymore. Except that it _was_ happening, right now.

Remus was talking to Harry in his office when Percy stopped in to drop off an invitation to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. The top two buttons of Remus's pale yellow shirt were undone – the Office For Experimental Weather Patterns was having a bad day, and it was sweltering in the corridor that contained their labs and the Office of Werewolf Integration, Socialization and Welfare where Remus worked – and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

There was a scar that started just under his ear, disappeared beneath his collar to reappear below the hollow at the base of his throat, then slanted downward until it disappeared behind the next button. When Remus reached out for the parchments Harry handed him, Percy saw the jagged scar that ran up Remus's inner arm. And that was when Percy got an erection.

Holding his briefcase in front of him – he was on his way to a meeting with the Minister – Percy delivered the invitation and almost ran from Remus's office.

* * *

"Percy was staring."

Severus pulled a glass from the cabinet, twisted the cork out of a half full bottle of wine with his teeth, and poured. He removed the cork from his mouth with two fingers and held it like a cigar. "At...?" 

Remus leaned against the sink, his hands resting on the rim behind him, a half consumed bottle of Tuborg dangling from his fingers. "Me."

Severus sipped his wine and looked over at his partner. At forty-one, Remus was still wiry and muscular, his legs long for his height, his hair still thick, though it was mostly silver, and his skin, though showing the signs of age, was almost golden; rare, indeed, for an Englishman. Severus let his eyes linger now and then as they roamed. "Can't blame him for that, can we?"

A light flush colored Remus's cheeks; he was not used to flattery.

After the war, Severus and Remus, as much for expediency’s sake as otherwise, had moved into this small house together. There they had helped each other heal physically and emotionally as they found, rather to their surprise and delight, that the sparks that had flown between them for their entire lives had, without the pressures of conflict, battling friends, deception and mistrust, ignited into something that looked to be an enduring relationship. Remus, along with Hermione, had co-founded CROWWS, the Coalition for the Reintegration of Werewolves into Wizarding Society, and from their efforts had come the new department at the Ministry of which Remus was head. Together, they had convinced the Ministry of the value, the _necessity,_ of providing all werewolves with Wolfsbane at Ministry expense, and Severus, after dozens of backrubs and several really spectacular blowjobs – from Remus, not Hermione – had agreed to oversee the selection and training of brewers. He had refused, however, to set foot in the Ministry building, and so now had a lab hidden away under an old pub in Bathurst Street. He insisted that his involvement be kept as quiet as possible, and shunned all Ministry functions and contact. Many believed him to have left the country, and he did nothing to disabuse them of the notion.

"Yes, well." Remus continued after taking a self-conscious moment to enjoy the warmth of Severus’s regard. "But why would he? I checked the mirror after he left, and I hadn't dribbled anything down the front of me." He took a swallow of his beer. "He's not gay, is he? Wasn't he dating a Ravenclaw girl in school?"

"Mm." Severus topped off his wine glass, re-corked the bottle, and set it atop the fridge. "Ms Clearwater, I believe." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything, though. He was so straight he crinkled when he bent over, but he could have been covering up. Merlin knows there's enough pressure on adolescents to be 'normal,' and Percy was so desperate to stand out – in a positive way – he may have been willing to sacrifice his sexuality for it." He shook his head. "Attitudes are changing, but it's still hard. Frankly, I think Molly and Arthur would have been more accepting than the rest of their brood."

Remus bit his lip and looked down, a frown on his face.

"What?"

He looked into Severus's eyes. "I get angry with myself for underestimating you. I don't suppose you could have been Head of House all those years without considerable understanding and empathy."

Severus snorted. "We all had our secrets. My Slytherins knew they could come to me, and that's all that mattered." He sipped his wine. "But back to you and Mr. Weasley. What were you doing, bending over?"

Remus choked on his beer. "I was not."

"Pity. That would have explained it right there. Those are superbly tailored trousers." He eyed the rich golden-brown wool with appreciation. "And what's in them isn't half-bad either."

Remus raised his beer in a toast. "A most generous gift from my lover upon the commencement of my first real job. I think he didn't want me embarrassing him."

Severus raised a brow. "And if you think that way again, he'll hex you." The corner of his mouth twisted. "More of an excuse to show off that remarkable arse of yours."

"Feeling proprietary, were we?"

Severus set his glass aside and walked the two strides it took to stand in front of Remus. Reaching up, he traced the line of Remus's cheek with long fingers. "Yes." He tilted Remus's chin up and brushed his lips lightly over Remus's mouth. Remus's hands came up to rest on Severus's hips.

"Mmmm." He sighed. "Don't ever stop."

"I have no immediate plans for doing so." Severus went back to his wine. "So. Has Percy ever done this before?"

Remus thought. "Ages ago, when he was just a boy, I was over helping Arthur with something. Had my shirt off when Molly and Percy came home. He was pretty flustered and stared a lot, but I thought it was because he'd never met a werewolf before."

"How old of a boy?"

"Thirteen, fourteen, maybe."

"And you were shirtless?"

"Um, yeah."

Severus's eyes roamed over Remus again, but with a different focus. "Were you dressed like this today? No robes, sleeves rolled up and all?"

Remus nodded. "Bad day in Experimental Weather; hotter than Hades in there."

Severus smiled into his glass. "Could be our straight-laced Mr. Weasley has a thing for scars."

Remus's jaw dropped. "For _scars_?"

Severus shrugged. "Some people do, you know. While I don't find them enough of an enticement to strike up a conversation, I do find them... intriguing."

"Really?"

Severus approached Remus again, pulling him close and yanking his shirt tails free as he kissed him. His hands roamed Remus's back, tracing the scars there, as his lips followed the one down Remus's neck to his collarbone. Remus gripped Severus's shoulders and moaned as he pressed their hips together.

Severus pulled back with a laugh – a rich, warm sound that flowed over Remus and made him shiver. "You are so easy." 

"Unlike you." Remus grinned as he turned Severus and pushed him against the counter. Dropping to one knee, he had Severus's trousers undone in a moment and was easing out his swelling cock before Severus could draw breath. Severus gasped as the warmth of Remus's mouth engulfed him, working his cock until it was stiff and aching. Remus used every trick he knew – and that was a considerable number, as he'd done much research – to bring Severus off as quickly as possible. It didn't take him long.

He stood, licking his lips and smirking, as Severus tried to reassemble his cool, detached façade. "Cheat," Severus gasped.

Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and rested his forehead on the taller man's shoulder, hiding his smile. "Forgive me?"

Severus pushed him away with a laugh and finished buttoning his trousers. "So, what are we going to do about Percy?"

Remus frowned. "Do? Why would we _do_ anything?"

"Mm. The poor lad is obviously suffering. You don't think we should help?"

"What? Wait, _we_?"

"You don't think I'd let that amateur have at you without me there to _protect_ you, do you?"

"Hang on." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Just what are you suggesting?"

Severus smiled. It was an expression that had caused students to flee and grown men to tremble in their boots. "As his former teachers, you don't think we have an obligation to his continuing education?"

" _No._ Gods, Severus, what are you suggesting? That we drag him off and... and.... What _are_ you suggesting?"

Severus shrugged. "Haven't you mentioned having curiosity about a threesome?"

"Severus, he's our student!"

"Was, Lupin. Was."

"And you'd debauch a former student?"

Severus shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Remus stared as if at a stranger, and Severus laughed. 

"You are such a Gryffindor."

Remus shook himself. "So. You're suggesting that I seduce a former student, a boy – "

"Man."

"– a boy twenty years younger – " 

"Seventeen."

"– than I am, and the son of two of my best friends, into buggery?"

"We. And yes." He waved his wine glass. "The boy is obviously curious, and so badly repressed it's bound to affect his life in all kinds of negative ways, so yes, I think we should do him the favor of... helping him out."

"You're doing this for his sake?"

Severus nodded. "Of course."

There was a long moment of silence, then Remus shook his head. "No. I can't."

Severus shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

~~

Later, they lay in bed together in the dark, gasping, replete, and somewhat sticky.

"Severus?"

"Nnnn."

"Are you satisfied with me?"

Severus struggled to raise himself on one elbow and failed. He settled for turning his head and giving Remus a stare of utter incredulity. "All my gasping and writhing and humiliating pleas to _fuck me harder_ , followed by my coming my brains out, and coupled with my near inability to form coherent sentences weren't sufficient indication?"

Remus laughed. "That sounded pretty coherent to me."

"Daft." Severus closed his eyes.

"Seriously, are you..." Remus rolled onto his side. "Is there anything lacking?"

Severus scowled at him. "Are you asking if I'm yearning for someone else to shag?"

Remus picked at the sheet. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Is this about the Percy thing?"

Remus nodded.

Severus thought for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was soft. "Remus, I never intended to survive the war. I never thought – if I thought about it at all – that I would ever have anything remotely approaching a normal life. What we have..." he seemed to search for words "... is not something I would take a chance of damaging. Not for Percy, not for a chorus-line of naked Quidditch players." He hesitated a moment. "Well...."

Remus punched him lightly in the arm. "All right, all right, I'll stop being needy."

Severus rolled over and kissed him lightly. "Just keep doing what you do."

"Shagging your brains out?"

"That too."

* * *

Percy was staring.

He couldn't help it; no one could have, not really. 

Usually, Percy took his carefully boxed lunch to the Victoria Embankment Gardens, as they were close by, but today there seemed to be a large group of Girl Guides milling about, so Percy had decided to take his bento box to Kensington Gardens instead. After all, it was only an Apparation away. Once there, and having transfigured his handkerchief into a small blanket, he was sitting comfortably under a tree behind the statue of Peter Pan, reading a book and picking rice out of his teeth, when he heard the voices. They were pitched low, and had an intimate quality that made Percy shiver.

"So. What was so important that I had to drop everything and meet you here?"

"Mmm, need you." The voices were slightly muffled, but the familiarity of them – especially the second one – made Percy drop his book and scramble to peek between the stems of the thick wall of rhododendrons into the trees beyond, heedless of any damage to the knees of his new trousers. He couldn't help it. That was Severus Snape's voice: he was as sure of that as he was that the first voice belonged to Remus Lupin, and as he, along with plenty of others, had thought Snape had emigrated after the war, well, he had to see, didn't he? He wasn't giving any thought to the _words_ spoken, just the voice that spoke them.

And so he was more than a little shocked to see his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher being shoved back against a tree by his former Potions Master and thoroughly snogged.

"You're acting like a randy teenager." Remus laughed, then drew breath in a hiss as Snape appeared to bite his neck.

"Was that a directive to stop?"

Remus laughed. "No, no. _Gods_ , don't stop."

"I'm not going to." Snape ran a finger down Remus's chest and the buttons parted. He then shoved the shirt off Remus's shoulders and pulled it down to his waist, effectively trapping Remus's arms at his sides. Percy gulped at the sight of Remus's naked chest and arms. At the sight of all the scars. He almost whimpered when Snape traced the scar from Remus's neck down his chest with his mouth. He had to shove a fist in his own mouth to keep quiet when Snape's teeth closed over Remus's nipple, and Remus moaned aloud. When Snape traced his way along the road of scars down Remus's belly, dropped to his knees and mouthed Remus through his trousers, Percy was glad he was on all fours as he was certain his legs wouldn't have supported him. 

Percy knew he should stop watching. This was a violation of the men's privacy, and not just any men, men he knew. Gods, they'd been his _teachers_. Remus was a friend of his parents, had been over to the Burrow for dinner last Sunday. Percy worked with Remus. The voice in Percy's head climbed higher and higher up the scale, but he couldn't stop staring.

Snape's hands, with those long, elegant fingers, were working open the front of Remus's trousers.

"Severus," Remus choked out. "We're in a _park._ "

Snape's response was to free Remus’s cock and _lick_ from the base to the trembling tip. 

Percy bit down on his knuckles until they bled. He didn't know where to look. At Remus’s face? His head was thrown back against the tree, his eyes shut, his mouth partially open in an expression of bliss. At his chest and arms? Crisscrossed with scars of all kinds. Percy wanted to dash out and run his hands over them. And his tongue. What did they feel like? What did they taste like? How would Remus react if he _licked_ them?

Remus growled and Percy's eyes flew to Snape. _Oh, gods._ He had Remus's cock all the way down his throat, and now he was drawing back. Percy could see Remus's shaft, wet from Snape's mouth; could see Snape's cheeks hollow as he _sucked_ ; could see the look of pleasure on Snape's face as Remus thrust his hips helplessly.

He watched, not breathing, as Snape withdrew completely. He saw Remus's cock bob up; saw the sunlight glisten off the wet skin; saw the pre-come well from the slit and drip off the tip of the shaft; saw, _oh god_ , Snape catch the pre-come in his mouth, then dip his tongue in Remus's slit as though looking for more; saw him swirl his tongue around the swollen head of that beautiful cock and draw it back down his throat.

The voice in Percy's head went nova and all that remained was white noise, a roaring in Percy's ears as he watched the two men just scant meters away. Snape reached up, wrapped those fingers around Remus's bollocks and _squeezed_ , and Percy blacked out as both he and Remus came.

Percy came to seconds later and scrambled backward, face flaming and trousers damp. He heard Remus laugh, and Snape's low rumble of reply, but couldn't make out the words. He didn't want to, really. All he wanted was to collect his things and get out of there before he was discovered. He Apparated clumsily, arriving in the men's loo at Victoria Gardens, and assessed the damage to his suit. The trousers might be all right once he'd Banished the mud from the knees. He went scarlet as he used a cleaning charm on the sticky mess at the crotch, but all in all, it was a passable job. Now all he had to do was get through the day week year rest of his life, without running into Remus Lupin!

Back in the clearing behind the statue of Peter Pan, Remus looked up from buttoning his shirt at the loud crack of Apparation. "What was that?"

Severus looked at the spot where Percy had hidden and smiled. "No idea."

* * *

"Percy was watching?" Remus's voice almost cracked in indignation.

"Percy was _staring._ Thought his eyes might pop out of his head." Severus cleared the remainder of the dinner dishes and set them washing themselves. He motioned Remus through to the living room and poured them both brandies.

"You set me up." It was a statement. "You orchestrated that little scene in order to... to... so Percy would see it."

"Yup." Severus smirked. "He came untouched, you know. Even blacked out for a second or two."

"And you're proud of that?" Remus ran a hand through his hair.

Severus cocked his head. "Are you going to go all Victorian on me about this?"

Remus dropped on the couch and sighed. Then he smiled. "You could have told me."

"Would you have agreed?"

"No."

Severus seated himself sideways on the other end of the couch and put his stockinged feet in Remus's lap. "There you go, then."

"We'll go to hell, you know." Remus's voice was affectionate.

"Been there, thank you, and now I'm back. Did I notice a plurality to that pronoun?"

"Gods, Severus, why do I let you talk me into these things?" Remus laughed.

"What things? I don't recall doing anything remotely like this before. And as to why, for the brilliant sex, no doubt."

"No doubt." Remus started to massage Severus's feet. After a few minutes of contented silence, Remus looked up. "So. What's next?"

Severus flashed a triumphant smirk. "You could invite him over for dinner."

Remus laughed. "Oh, yes, dinner and a shag. 'How about it, Perce? Fancy being a meat sandwich for a couple of old pervs? A little double penetration, lots of lube, easy on the mayo, hold the pickles?'"

"Something like that." Severus's eyes darkened as his gaze intensified, and Remus felt his cock twitch. "Though I'm sure you'll find a slightly more... _refined_ way of putting it." He pressed his heel into Remus's stiffening cock. "You like the sound of a meat sandwich, Remus? Like the idea of rubbing your cock against mine while they're both trapped inside his tight arse? Like the idea of watching his face? Seeing the pain dissolve into pleasure? Seeing him writhe and plead and become a mindless, begging mass of need?"

Remus groaned. "You can stop now – I'm convinced."

"Stop?" Severus's voice was a purr and he used his long toes to work Remus's full-blown erection.

Remus growled, then lifted Snape's feet to swing his own up on the couch. Facing Severus, he set the long feet back in his lap. "No, don't stop _that_."

Severus didn't. Not until Remus arched up, clawing at the upholstery and shouting his name. Severus wiggled his toes and smiled, sipping his brandy.

* * *

Percy was staring.

He blinked owlishly behind his glasses, then suddenly remembered the beer he had slopped all over the bar when Severus Snape had sat beside him and smiled. At least, he thought it was a smile. On _any other_ person it would have been a smile, but this was Severus Snape, and Percy hadn't thought him capable of smiling.

_Along came a spider and sat down beside her...._

The sing-song words of the childish rhyme flashed through Percy's mind as he grabbed a nearby bar towel and mopped up his mess. He probably shouldn't have ordered that third pint after he'd finished his stew.

"Sorry for startling you; let me get you another." Snape summoned the barman as Percy wondered who this doppelganger was.

"P-professor." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, wasn't expecting you." Percy's cheeks burned with the inanity of the remark.

"Oh, I'm not your professor any more, Percy. You needn't be so formal."

"Uh, okay... sir." Percy almost giggled out of nervousness. What was he supposed to call him? Severus? He wiped his sweaty palms on the damp towel. He definitely shouldn't have ordered that third pint. 

Snape laughed; a sound so unusual Percy almost spilled his beer again; a sound so warm and rich that it did strange things to Percy's stomach. He suddenly realized that Snape had asked him something about his family, and gave his mind a vicious kick. Regardless of the surreal quality of the conversation, Percy had his dignity to uphold.

Percy stopped by this dark little pub for a pint or two, and maybe a bite to eat, every Friday on his way from the Ministry to his small, third-floor flat over the bakery. The pub was Muggle, and far enough from the Ministry that few Wizards frequented it. Percy could sip his beer in peace, unwind, and plan his weekend. The fact that it usually consisted of chores and work he brought home from the office was of no matter. It was Percy's world, and he liked it just fine... as long as he didn't think about it too closely. And now, Severus Snape was sitting beside him making small talk. He tried to concentrate on the words, but every time he saw those lips moving, he thought of the last time he had seen them, wrapped around Remus Lupin's cock. He gripped his knees hard, trying to focus.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Hi, Percy."

Percy looked up into the soft brown eyes of the owner of the cock about which he wasn't thinking. About which he _hadn't been thinking_ all week as he had gone about successfully avoiding any contact with... "Remus." He barely managed to croak out the name.

"Imagine, Remus, I come in to wait for you, and who should be here but Percy. Quite a coincidence, don’t you think?" Snape gave Remus an innocent smirk.

Remus nearly choked. "Quite." He drew a deep breath. "Why don't we all move to a booth so we can be more comfortable?" _As if we could be less,_ Percy thought. Except Professor Sn... Severus. The bugger seemed to be enjoying Percy's discomfort. "How about it, Percy?"

_Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

Percy looked around wildly. On the telly over the bar, where the sound had been turned off, there was a commercial for something, either hot air ballooning, rock climbing, or one of those impossibly big American trucks. _Bold adventures!_ The words flashed across the screen. Bold adventures: not something he had much of in his life. Percy looked at his companions. "Uh, all right." 

Percy slid onto the bench of a vacant booth in the back corner and almost squeaked in alarm as Severus, _he must think of him as Severus,_ slid in beside him. The waitress brought over another round for them, and Severus ordered a big plate of chips. Remus spoke idly about work until that platter of steaming, golden chips arrived. Severus picked up a bottle of vinegar and looked at Percy. Percy nodded dumbly and Severus soaked the pile, then covered it with a liberal coating of salt. Choosing an extra-long chip with care, Severus held it up and examined it, turning it this way and that. Apparently satisfied, he put out his tongue and _licked_ slowly up the side of the chip, then holding Remus's gaze, inserted the entire chip in his mouth before closing his lips around it and withdrawing it slowly. Grinning, he bit the chip smartly in half. Remus winced.

"Must you fellate your food before eating it?" Remus's eyes were dark, his voice husky. 

"Only when you're watching." Severus's eyes flickered. "Or Percy is."

_Oh, gods!_ This was it. This was why they were there. Severus had found out he had been watching and had come to kill him. Remus had found out and come to save him. He would save him, wouldn't he? At the very least, he wouldn't let Severus torture him before killing him, would he?

"Did you like what you saw, Percy?" Severus's voice was soft, seductive.

Percy was barely breathing, staring into his pint. His body had no business responding to Severus's voice that way; had no business responding to the memory of the two of them in the park the way it had been _every day_ since Percy had seen them. Percy didn't think about sex much. It was just plain easier that way. When he was younger, he realized that he didn't have the same interest in girls that the other boys did. He also noticed that he seemed to be looking at the boys more. But he had refused to think that might mean he was anything other than the same as everyone else. He wasn't a homosexual. There weren't any in his family, so he couldn't be. He didn't think it peculiar that Charlie seemed to like dragons better than girls, and sure, he had a couple of odd uncles, but there were rumors that they drank. No, Percy had his eye on a career in the Ministry, and to him, that meant he couldn't be gay. So he had cast about and come up with the term 'asexual' and decided that was what he was. Just. Not. Interested. Except that the last week, sex had been all he had been interested in, and there were no girls involved.

Someone turned up the volume on the telly, and the same advert must have been on, because Percy heard the words, _Bold adventures._

He took a deep breath. "Yes." He raised his head. After all, Severus would hardly torture him in a Muggle pub. "Very much." He glanced at Remus and colored. "I... I didn't mean to intrude.... I ... couldn't help it."

Remus reached out and touched the back of Percy's hand with a finger. "It's all right, Percy. No harm done."

Percy nodded and gulped down half his pint. No harm indeed. No harm that he had been wanking himself raw the entire week over it.

There was a bit of a silence during which Severus methodically worked to demolish the pile of chips. 

"Are you gay?" Remus's voice was gentle.

" _No._ That is... there's nothing wrong with being gay... just..." Percy stared miserably into his beer. "I'm not." Why did it feel like a failing just now?

"Sure about that?" Severus's uneven teeth snapped, and another chip was cut in half.

"Severus," Remus's voice was soft. "Perhaps Percy doesn't know. He certainly wouldn't be the first young man to question, or have trouble accepting, his sexuality." There was something a bit pointed about that last, and Percy looked up to see Remus giving Severus a stern look.

Severus shrugged. "True." He wiped his hands on a bar towel the waitress had left, then turned to fix Percy with a stare. "Would you like to find out?" His voice was so low, Percy barely heard him, but hear him he did, and a deep shudder racked him.

Bold adventures. _Percy_ , he thought sternly. _Your life is dull and unsatisfying._ "What did you have in mind?"

He wasn't the only one surprised by his answer, if the look that passed between the two men was any indication. Severus smiled, and Percy wished he didn't look quite so much like a shark coming in for a kill, but when Remus smiled, Percy relaxed.

"Would you like to come home with us?" That finger trailed over Percy's knuckles again.

"Now?" Percy gulped.

"Yeah." Remus breathed the reply as his eyes shone. 

No one had ever looked at Percy that way. He nodded. "All right."

~~

Percy blinked at the cozy living room he had Apparated into. Worn but comfy looking furniture; books and periodicals on every surface; a fire in the hearth; cluttered but clean – the room was warm and welcoming. Remus turned to him with a smile, then ran his hand up Percy's arm to rest it on his shoulder.

"All right, then?"

Percy gulped, nodding his assent, and still smiling, Remus turned, dropping his hand to grasp Percy's in a gentle hold, and headed toward the stairs. Percy followed stiffly, all too aware of Severus close behind him. Remus led Percy to a bedroom that was so ordinary, he was a bit surprised. He wasn't sure just what he was expecting, but this room was so... normal, that he felt instantly more at ease.

He started a bit when Severus's warm hand closed on his wrist, just above where Remus touched him. "Why don't you just sit and relax for a minute, Percy?"

Percy nodded, and Remus swept a stack of books off a saggy wingback chair so Percy could sit. His wrist felt cool where the two hands had been a moment before. He took a deep breath, and had only exhaled half of it when he stopped breathing altogether.

Severus was holding Remus's face in his hands, kissing him gently, slowly, thoroughly. Remus's hands rested on Severus's shoulders at first, then slid down his chest and around to splay over the narrow back. Severus's hands dropped from Remus's face and began a leisurely unbuttoning of his shirt. When he had finished, he pushed the shirt off Remus's shoulders and down off the arms that Remus had obligingly dropped. The shirt was tossed onto a scarred wooden chair, and Percy moaned in tandem with Remus as Severus's hands slid up Remus's chest and around his back.

"Off." Percy barely heard Remus's low growl as he tugged at the hem of Severus's black jumper. Severus stripped off the jumper and his vest in one smooth movement, sending the garments to lie crumpled on the chair with Remus's shirt. The two men kissed briefly, before half turning to face Percy. 

Severus held out a hand. "Come here." His voice was a sultry purr, and Percy's body was out of the chair almost before his brain had registered the command. He almost hesitated a few feet away, but two hands welcomed him: one on his upper arm, and Remus's, whose warm fingers slid under the back of Percy's hair to wrap around the back of his neck and tug. 

Remus leaned in as if to kiss Percy, but when he tensed involuntarily, Remus tilted his head slightly to nuzzle along Percy's jaw to the spot underneath his ear instead. Remus lipped the skin gently, then nipped sharply, and Percy felt Remus smile at his gasp.

Remus leaned back a little, seeming to know what Percy wanted most. Percy stared at the network of scars on Remus's chest, and reached out a tentative hand. 

"It's all right." Remus's voice was a whisper.

Severus had moved behind Percy. He now rested his hands on Percy's hips and leaned close, the heat from his body warming Percy's back. It felt... good. Percy let his finger tips dance lightly over the scars, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Go ahead." Severus's voice was soft in his ear. "He likes to be touched."

Percy flattened his hands against Remus's skin and stroked. "Do they hurt?"

"No. They're a bit numb, that’s all." Remus reached up and began undoing the buttons on Percy's shirt while Percy continued to map out Remus's scars. The shirt joined the others on the chair, and Percy hardly seemed to notice. 

When Severus's hands smoothed down from Percy's chest, over his trousers, and slid along the crease at the top of Percy's thigh to burrow between his legs, Percy gasped and dropped his head back onto Severus's shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut, and he momentarily forgot his fascination with Remus's scars. When Severus's hands loosened his belt, then splayed, warm and rough, over his belly while Remus dealt with the fastenings and tugged the trousers and pants down over Percy's thin hips, Percy's brain ceased all higher level functions. Remus was touching him, touching him where no one but he, and, he supposed, his mother, when he was very young – but he wasn't going to think about _her_ right now –had ever touched him. Remus was fondling his bollocks, stroking the length of his aching cock. It was a good thing Severus's arms were supporting him.

"Watch him." The soft growl stirred the hair by Percy's ear and he started, then looked down. His knees sagged, and Severus’s strong arms held him. 

Remus drew the foreskin back gently, exposing the tip of Percy's swollen, leaking cock. He looked up at Percy with a warm smile. "Beautiful."

Percy stopped breathing. Then that mouth, that familiar, smiling mouth, opened and an impossibly long tongue came out and _licked_ , and _Oh sweet Merlin!_ that mouth was closing over his cock, and _Fuck!_ it was the warmest, wettest, tightest, most amazing....

Percy gasped for air, clinging to Severus's arms. Severus's deep chuckle rumbled against his back, and then Remus was standing, and they were leading him to the big bed. The covers were yanked back, the few remaining articles of clothing shed, and Percy found himself being pulled gently down, down, into certain paradise and damnation.

Remus rolled onto his back, Severus stretched out against his flank on the far side, and Remus pulled Percy gently and inexorably down to press against Remus's other side. With Remus's hand tangled in his hair, Percy watched as Severus leaned down and claimed Remus's mouth. 

Percy had never seen a kiss like that. Certainly his _parents_ didn't kiss like that, and the kisses he had shared with Penelope and a few other girls were absolutely chaste by comparison. This was a deep, open-mouthed kiss; a kiss he knew involved tongues and teeth and breath and longing and .... Percy felt a pang, deep inside. A pang that felt an awful lot like loneliness, and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever kiss _him_ that way. And then Remus was tugging him closer, and the men turned their faces to him, and Percy heard himself groan as his eyes drifted closed and he leaned in willingly. He had no idea what he was doing, but it didn't seem to matter. It was all teeth and tongues, and he had no idea who belonged to what, and it was wet and messy and utterly brilliant.

He was only vaguely aware of the kiss ending, and of his mouth moving down over Remus's rough jaw to find a scar and follow it down, across Remus's chest. He hardly felt the hands that guided him to rise up and straddle Remus's thighs as he was too busy testing the texture of each and every ragged line in Remus's skin. Emboldened by Remus's soft cries and whispered encouragement, he teased each nipple to hardness, then bit gently. Remus's hips surged up, almost unseating him, and he felt Severus's hands steady his waist. He became aware, then, of Severus kneeling behind him, of strong hands caressing his back, sweeping lower, cupping his arse, stroking his thighs. When hot breath wafted over his spine, and he felt the gentle pressure of teeth on his backside, he stilled, the enthralling map of Remus's scars momentarily forgotten.

He stayed perfectly still, barely breathing as that wicked mouth licked and nipped its way.... _He wasn't!_ Percy's head snapped around to stare in disbelief at Severus, who simply smirked at him, then lowered his head. 

A soft keening cry escaped Percy's lips and he rocked back helplessly against the pressure of that hot tongue. Remus murmured softly and stroked Percy's face and chest, lavishing praise and endearments. Percy's world contracted to that one small area of his body; no sights or sounds existed for him; there was only sensation swirling ever faster....

"Breathe, Percy." Remus's voice broke through the fog that was threatening to envelop Percy's world, and he gulped, then gasped, as the room swam back into focus.

Then the tongue was gone, but before Percy had time to protest, a warm slick finger slipped deep inside his pliant body. He squeaked in surprise, his eyes opening wide and his body stiffening. But Severus stroked his lower back, and Remus covered his face with kisses, and with a deep shudder, Percy relaxed once more. A second finger joined the first and Percy moaned wantonly as he pushed back against the slow thrusting.

Percy's world was starting to shrink again when Severus's strong hand gripped his shoulder and brought him upright. Percy leaned back happily against the warmth of Severus's chest and shivered when Severus growled low in his ear.

"You like that, Percy?" Percy was glad it seemed to be a rhetorical question as he couldn't locate the brain cells controlling his speech center. "You want more?" The whisper tickled his ear, and he managed a noise that he fervently hoped would be interpreted as assent.

The fingers disappeared, and strong hands gripped his hips, raising him and changing the angle slightly. He was vaguely aware of Remus squirming beneath him, then there was something hot and thick pressing against that very spot where the fingers had been.

"Do you want him, Percy?" Percy could only moan. "Let him in, Percy. Just relax, and let him in."

Remus felt Percy loosen, and lifted his hips just enough to push past the tight ring of muscle in Percy's arse. Percy gasped, but didn't pull away.

"Look at him, Percy. Look at Remus." The seductive purr went on. "He's hard for _you_ , Percy; he wants you, and he's all yours. You control it: lower yourself onto his cock now – gently, if you want, or drive him up inside you. It's your call: he's not going anywhere."

Percy's eyes opened, and he blinked away the sweat that had started forming as soon as Severus's fingers had entered him. Remus was looking up at him as though he were the only person in the world: eyes wide, nostrils flared, as he trembled with the effort of holding back. Percy had never seen anything so amazing, and without further thought, he dropped himself down, taking all of Remus's length in one go. Remus cried out, flinging his head back and driving his hips upward, trying to sink every last centimeter of himself into Percy's willing body. At first Percy thought he might have hurt Remus, but Severus's purr of, "Yessss," in his ear assured him that he had not. _He_ didn't hurt. The momentary twinge he felt was almost immediately replaced by a wonderful fullness, and the absolute perfection of having Remus's cock buried inside him nearly sent him over the edge then and there.

It was awkward at first, but Severus's hands on his hips, and Remus's babbled encouragement soon helped him establish a steady rhythm. Percy dropped forward on his hands for better balance, and Remus lost no time in taking advantage of his easier access to Percy's body, licking and nipping every bit of skin he could reach.

When Percy first felt Severus's fingers pressing and probing, slipping inside him alongside Remus's cock, he simply moaned and thrust harder, but when he felt the blunt head of Severus's cock, felt himself being stretched more and more, felt a sharp stab of pain, his brain, happily lulled into a blissful stupor, woke up in full panic mode.

"What? Oh, gods... no... you can't... it won't... _please_." Percy wrenched his shoulders around, eyes wide. 

Then strong arms came around him, holding him still against the solid wall of Severus's chest. "Silence." 

The deeply drawled command hit Percy's nerve center, and as he had for seven years when he had heard that word in the classroom, he froze, though now his breath came in ragged gasps. His eyes were tightly closed and his body trembled.

"You're safe here, Percy." Warm breath caressed Percy's neck as the words caressed his nerves. "For seven years, I allowed no harm to come to you, and I will not allow it now. Remus is here as well; you could not be safer." Percy started to relax a bit, and one of Severus's hands slid up his chest, tipping his chin up and bringing his head back to rest on Severus's shoulder. Severus stroked his throat. "Breathe deep; that's right, slowly. Relax now. Feel Remus inside you?" Remus rolled his hips gently, an undulation rather than a thrust. "I know you like that, like the feeling of being filled..., stretched..., joined with him. Think how it will feel with the two of us inside you. Yes, it may hurt for a moment, but certainly nothing you can't stand, and when the pain fades, and it _will_ fade... _think of it_ , Percy. Think how it will feel to have _two_ cocks inside you..., thrusting..., filling you..., _wanting_ you."

Percy whimpered, and a shiver ran through him as he surrendered. Remus stroked his thighs.

"Excellent." The whispered word made Percy moan and he didn't resist as Severus guided him forward onto his hands again.

Percy's world narrowed to the room, to the bed, to the men who were sharing his body, to that part of his body they were sharing. There was a stab of pain that he greeted with a hiss, and then, then, _Oh, my gods!_ the feel of it! The stretching until he was sure he would be torn apart; the impossible fullness; the delicious friction; the _knowing_ that there were _two_ cocks inside him; the broken words of praise and adoration from Remus; the hands, roaming all over his body. Then Remus was arching under him, crying out his name, and Percy had never heard anything like it. And when Remus slipped from his body, and Severus found greater range of motion, he began to drive into Percy with force, and Percy pushed back, begging for more. When Remus's warm hand closed over Percy and stroked him quick and hard, Percy's world spun until it exploded into a million points of light. 

And went dark.

Percy was first aware of Remus's voice whispering impossible things in his ear, and then of Severus slipping from his body and the tickle of something hot running down over his bollocks. 

Severus rubbed his back. "You back with us, Percy?"

Percy moaned. 

"How about moving off Remus? I'd really just as soon you didn't suffocate him." Strong hands guided him down between the two men. Severus ran a hand down his flank and lightly slapped his thigh. "Well done."

The words of praise, from a man who never praised, flushed Percy with a warmth and satisfaction he'd never felt before. _Oh, brilliant. I've found my niche, and it's fucking._ Percy giggled and Remus kissed his forehead. "All right?"

"Never better." Percy snuggled between them in utter contentment, and promptly fell asleep.

~~

Percy awoke later with his head resting on Remus's back. Between his cheek and Remus's warmth was a hand, and it wasn't Percy's. He blinked, and the dimly lit room came into focus. Not far away, Severus's head was resting on the other side of Remus's back, and it was his hand on which Percy's cheek lay. Without thinking, Percy turned his face slightly, and licked the long fingers. When he glanced up, one black eye was watching him. Percy smiled shyly and dropped a kiss on the backs of the rough knuckles. Severus's mouth quirked into what was almost a smile, then his eyes drifted shut again. Percy sighed and settled his head back on Severus's hand. One finger rose and stroked his cheek, and Percy slept again.

~~

When Percy awoke next, it was because the bed was shifting. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a room full of sunlight. Severus was disappearing down the hall, and Remus was yawning hugely.

"Shower?" Remus stroked the side of Percy's face, and Percy leaned into the touch and nodded.

Remus slung an arm around Percy's shoulders as they padded down the hall to the bathroom, where the shower was already running. Remus relieved himself, then climbed in the shower, and Percy hastened to follow. He had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't want to miss a thing. 

The water was scalding hot, the shower was roomy – _It must be a magical shower; it's bigger on the inside_ – and there were lots of hands, and dropping of soap, and slick bodies rubbing against each other, and even laughter that almost sounded like friendship. When the water was finally turned off, Percy was gasping with need, his cock so hard it hurt.

"So." Severus dried them all with a flick of his wand, then smirked at Remus before turning to Percy. "Which of us would you like to fuck?"

Percy almost came on the spot. "You... you mean..."

"Only fair, don't you think?" Remus was smiling.

Percy stared from one to the other before remembering to close his mouth. "Um." He took a deep breath. This was a time for bold adventures, was it not? "Severus." He saw the surprise on both their faces. "If that's all right?"

"Of course it is," Remus laughed. "Perfectly fine." He tossed a huge grin over his shoulder at Severus as he ushered Percy down the hall toward the bedroom.

Another flick of Severus's wand and the bed was freshened and straightened, and then he turned to Percy, a challenging smirk on his face. "Mr. Weasley...."

Percy took a deep breath and stiffened his spine. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ He stepped toe to toe with Severus and was surprised to find he was a bit taller. _When did_ that _happen?_ Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Severus's in a tentative kiss. Severus made him do it a second time before he responded, resting his hands on Percy's hips and kissing him back gently, allowing Percy to set the pace. Emboldened, Percy deepened the kiss and was momentarily dizzy when Severus responded, leaning into him and tilting his hips against him. When Percy stepped back, he raised a hand to rest against Severus's cheek, then trailed his fingers down Severus's neck, over his chest, and down, down, until his trembling fingers wrapped around Severus's cock and pulled. Severus rewarded him by throwing his head back and taking a deep breath through flared nostrils. Percy took the advantage and claimed the long column of pale throat with his lips and teeth. Severus moaned.

Then Percy was pushing Severus backward to the bed, and sure of what he wanted, but not how to go about it, Percy looked to Remus for help.

Remus was at his side instantly with firm hands and words of encouragement as they all tumbled on the bed. "Hands and knees, I think, for your first time. It's easier, yeah?" Remus's voice was a bit breathy.

Percy nodded, and Severus started to roll over when Remus stopped him. Gripping Severus's face between both hands, Remus kissed him soundly, then murmured a soft endearment only Severus could hear. With a smile, Severus braced himself on his hands and knees, then looked back at Percy.

"Don't make me regret this."

Percy summoned a cheeky, if somewhat shaky, grin. "I won't."

Severus gave a short bark of laughter and traded a look with Remus.

Percy knelt behind Severus, straddling his legs. Remus grabbed the jar of lube, and positioned himself at Severus's hip. 

"All right, Percy. We're going to look at this as an opportunity for instruction." Severus groaned. "Severus here," he rubbed the bony hip, "is an old pro..."

"I beg your pardon."

"...and can handle just about anything. Your next partner, however, may not be as experienced."

_Next partner?_ The words jolted through Percy. But _of course_ there would be a next partner: Percy saw that now. His mind was off, taking leaps and bounds into a future filled with....

A slap on the behind brought Percy around. "Percy, you still with us?" Remus sounded amused.

"Sorry, yes, sorry." Percy flushed. Severus pulled a pillow under him and buried his face in it.

"So, as I was saying." Remus looked at Percy a bit skeptically. "Lots of lube and preparation."

Percy dipped his fingers into the jar, coating them with the creamy, pleasant smelling contents. He raised his hand and gave an appreciative sniff.

"Severus's special formula. Always buy good stuff, nothing from the bargain bins. Nothing can spoil a moment like nasty smelling, vile tasting, or poor quality lube. Some can even have rather odd side effects." Before Percy could ask, Remus went on. "Just do what he did with you, now. Start slowly, that's right."

Percy teased Severus's pucker with his fingers, fascinated by the way the muscles flexed and twitched in response. When he pressed against the opening with one finger, it slipped right in. Remembering the resistance his own body had put up, he made a small sound of surprise.

"Yes, well, as I said, Severus is experienced. That's it, now two." Remus ignored the look Severus shot him from under his arm.

Percy was enthralled. The tightness of the ring of muscle – which, with two fingers, he could feel readily – the heat, the silky softness of it.... Suddenly, he couldn't wait to push his prick inside. Remus must have read his mind, as he held out the jar again. 

"A thin coating will do here. That may vary, depending on your partner and the quality of the lube." Remus's voice was taking on a husky quality. "That's it." His eyes were glued to the scene before him, to the sight of Percy's cock poised to enter Severus.

Percy leaned forward, pressing gently. When the head of his cock slipped inside, Severus made a small sound, and pushed himself back up onto his hands. Emboldened, Percy continued to lean into him, sinking his cock slowly but surely to the hilt.

"Excellent. Set the pace depending on the situation. This is about bringing maximum pleasure to your partner and yourself." Remus spoke in a whisper, one hand stroking Percy's back, the other, Severus's.

Percy hardly heard Remus. The feel of Severus's body enveloping him, sucking him in, squeezing him, welcoming him, was almost too much. Percy moaned and dropped his forehead to Severus's back.

"I am not a piece of furniture, Mr. Weasley. Fuck me."

The growled words sent a shiver through Percy, and he set about following instructions. He varied his pace and the force of his thrusts, trying different things with an almost analytical methodology. He was captivated by the sight of his cock sinking into Severus's body, then withdrawing, glistening with moisture. He had almost forgotten the others in his concentration, but Remus brought him back with a guilty start when he grabbed Percy's hand and guided it around Severus's body to wrap around his cock. Remus helped Percy set a rhythm that was easy for him, urging him to bring his partner off before himself. It was awkward, but Percy went about it with the same dedication he put to every task, and before long he felt Severus stiffen and shake, and hot liquid flowed over his hand as Severus came with a moan. The sound of the moan, and the accompanying clenching of muscle brought Percy back to his own needs. Thrusting hard and fast into the impossible tightness that Severus's body had become, Percy felt the world shrink as the pleasure spiraled up from his thighs and spread through his veins. At the last second, his brain shouted at him, and though his vision blackened at the edges, he didn't pass out. Gasping and limp, he slid out of Severus's body and fell on the bed. 

Snape shook his hair out of his eyes and looked over at Percy. "Elegant."

Percy gave him an exhausted grin. "You were brilliant yourself."

Severus snorted, but couldn't hide his smile as he rolled over to sit next to Percy. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Percy looked at Severus, then at Remus. Remus was still kneeling on the bed, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, cock throbbing and leaking.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. Uh. Do you want me to.... That is...." Percy went red. "I could try..."

Severus silenced him with a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it, Percy. You practice on someone else's cock; I'll not have you damaging this one." Severus pulled Remus down, rolling him over and taking his cock to the root in one practiced motion. 

Remus cried out, threading his fingers through Severus's hair and closing his eyes. It didn't take Severus long, and before Percy could really pick up any pointers, Remus was crying his release. 

Severus lay back with a satisfied smirk and slid an arm under Remus's head. He stretched the other arm out to Percy. Slightly flustered, Percy joined the two men. Remus waggled his fingers toward the foot of the bed, and the covers slid up and smoothed themselves over the three of them. 

Remus sighed. "A nap, I think."

Severus snorted. "Layabout."

"Mmmm." Remus snuggled into Severus's neck. 

Severus turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Percy. "He won't sleep long. Care to stay to breakfast?"

Percy suddenly felt more at ease than he had all night. "Thanks, but I think I'll go. I do have some work to do this weekend." He rose, hunted up his clothes and dressed. Ready to leave, he looked back at the bed. Remus was breathing deeply, but Severus, sensing his stillness, opened his eyes. "Thank you. And please thank Remus when he wakes?"

Severus nodded. "You are entirely welcome." Percy reached for the door. "And Mr. Weasley?" Percy looked back. "Do your homework."

Percy grinned. "Always do."

In the living room, Percy took a deep breath and looked around. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had Apparated into this room. With a smile and a crack, he left.

* * *

Percy was staring.

When Kingsley had told him he was to have an assistant to help with his project of sorting and re-filing all the sensitive Death Eater investigation reports, well, he hadn't really thought much about it, but if he had, he wouldn't have expected the gorgeous creature that was now standing in his door. The man, about Percy's age, was impeccably turned out in dark blue robes with a hint of collar and French cuff in dazzling white. His wavy black hair was just long enough, but not too long, and the lenses of his frameless glasses glinted in the light. Behind the lenses, his eyes were deep pools of black, and when he pushed those glasses up, a scar showed on the rich brown skin over a delicate wristbone. 

"Hi, you Percy? I'm Sam, your new assistant." He had a soft Indian accent.

Percy reached to shake the proffered hand, subconsciously kicking himself. _Stop gaping. The man is here to work._

But Sam's handshake lasted a millisecond longer than it needed to, and did he stroke his thumb, _just a little_ across Percy's knuckles when letting go? 

Percy felt a pang, deep inside, and it didn't feel like loneliness.

~end~


End file.
